wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Corporations (1983: Doomsday)
A corporation is an institution that is granted a charter recognizing it as a separate legal entity having its own privileges, and liabilities distinct from those of its members. There are many different forms of corporations, most of which are used to conduct business. Corporations exist as a product of corporate law, and their rules balance the interests of the management who operate the corporation, creditors, shareholders, and employees who contribute their labor. In post- times, corporations have experienced a steep decline in importance, but in some countries they have made a comeback. An important (but not universal) feature of a corporation is limited liability. If a corporation fails, shareholders normally only stand to lose their investment, and employees will lose their jobs, but neither will be further liable for debts that remain owing to the corporation's creditors. Despite not being natural persons, corporations are recognized by the law to have rights and responsibilities like natural persons ("people"). Corporations can exercise human rights against real individuals and the state, and they are often responsible for human rights violations. Just as they are "born" into existence through its members obtaining a certificate of incorporation, they can "die" when they are "dissolved" either by statutory operation, order of court, or voluntary action on the part of shareholders. Insolvency may result in a form of corporate 'death', when creditors force the liquidation and dissolution of the corporation under court order, but it most often results in a restructuring of corporate holdings. Corporations can even be convicted of criminal offences, such as fraud and manslaughter. Although corporate law varies in different jurisdictions, there are four core characteristics of the business corporation: Legal personality, Limited liability, Transferable shares and Centralized management under a board structure. Agriculture, Food, and Alcohol Cuba * (Soft drinks) Essex * Partium *Akác Méhkas (Agriculture) Polesia *Maliff (Alcohol) Volhynia *Volhen (Food) Macedonia *Macedonian Farming Corporation *Macedonian Beer and Whiskey Company *Macedonian Wine Corporation Philippines * San Miguel Brewery Corporation Restaurants Kentucky *Kentucky Fried Chicken Texas *Cancun Gril *Taco Box *La Mission *Rosa' *Capitol Bar and Grill *Dos Amigos *Murray's Deli *Midland Barbecue *Shogun *El Bodego *Sam and Sid's *O'Dell's *Lone Star Barbecue Automotives ANZC *Holden *Ford *Celtic Motors *Land Rover *Renault *Alliance Motors New Britain *Rolls Royce Prussia *Mercedes Benz *BMW Rif *Peugeot West Texas *Lone Star Motors Superior *Maknew Motors *Fiat *Gurgel *Volkswagen Commonwealth of Kentucky *BlueGrass Motors Florida *Largo Motors Toledo *Jeep Macedonia *Macedonian Automobile Company (MAC) *Greater Macedonian Automobiles (GMA) *Bitola Automobile Works (BAW) Nigeria *Peugeot *Isuzu Nordic Union *Saab *Scania Japan * Mitsubishi Motors * Toyota Aviation * Prussia * Alpine Confederation * Pilatus Aviation Military *Private Response and Military Defense Service Blue Ridge * Macedonia * Toledo *Ares Inc Brazil *Taurus. Entertainment & Media Victoria * * ANZC * Woodbridge *Black Shuck Comics Celtic Alliance *Reuters Limited Philippines * ABS-CBN Finance and Banking ANZC * Australia and New Zealand Banking Group (ANZ) * ASB Bank Alpine Confederation * Credit Suisse * LGT Group * Allgemeine Sparkasse Oberosterreich * UBS AG Textiles ANZC * Vermont *Manchester Textile Oregon *Pendleton Wollen Mills Category:Corporations (1983: Doomsday) Category:Economy (1983: Doomsday) Category:1983: Doomsday